cheat extention to Jacksonville
by Grumfus
Summary: this is an extention to the story "Jacksonville" so please read it before reading this. :


"Why you came so early Bells? I thought you would stay a bit longer." Charlie said when I came home.

"Mmh yeah we had to come back for Emmett. His friend just died in a horrible car accident", I told the same lie I had told to Renee earlier.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. Where did this happen I haven't heard anything about car accident? Bet his friend didn't live in Forks?"

His words blocked my mind for a second. I hadn't remembered that my father knew about every accident that happened near Forks. He was a policeman at least. "Eh … Yeah he was from Seattle."

He nodded. "So do you need help with unpacking?"

I shook my head. "I'll leave these to my room and go back to Cullen's house. Emmett needs a support army right now. They were really close you know … I might stay at their house for couple nights if that's okay with you? Helping Esme and stuff..."

"Of course it's okay. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

I was gone in a half hour. I took some of my clothes to a smaller suitcase. Edward was waiting for me outside of my house in his silver Volvo. His eyes were dark and he looked tired. I really felt sorry for him.

Cullens were waiting us in the hall. Edward left me with Emmett in the same second we came in. Esme and Alice took me to the kitchen and offered me something to eat. But I didn't feel hungry at the moment…

"Are you okay sweetie?" Esme asked me with worried eyes.

I nodded. "Yes I am … Do you have any clue where she might be?"

This time Alice answered me. She looked tired too but not as worried as rest of them. "I saw a sight yesterday where she was near La Push and I think she is there right now because I haven't seen anything after that."

"And Jacob knows about this?" I asked.

"Of course. They are trying to help us out, for your sake. They are trying to hunt her, but she is too fast for them. Or that's what Jacob told to Emmett this morning. But at least they have her scent now."

I shook my head. "No, no, no, no…. They can't risk they're lives because of me… They can't. You gotta help them Alice! You have to! If you are all fighting her then I can be surer you are not going to get hurt!"

"We can't cross the line, Bella. You know that." Esme said.

I couldn't believe this! How _stupid _they had to be that they still followed this old agreement when there was this dangerous vampire running around freely!

"Damn the agreement, damn the rules! You can't let my friends battle alone. They'll die, because of _me!"_

Alice came to me and smoothed my head. "Nobody is going to die honey. It's gonna be okay, I promise you."

I went to sleep. I had seen Edward last time when he had brought me here. I was missing him, and his scent… His sofa smelled a little bit of him, but not as much as I needed. I pressed my head to my pillow and tried not to think of him. It didn't work… I just missed him more and more every second.

"Good morning Bella", Edward whispered to my ear. "Would you like some breakfast love?"

I turned around on the sofa. It was morning, Edward's scent was strong and I could feel his cold hand on mines. "Edward!?" I screamed. "Damn you Edward where have you been?"

I hugged him tightly. I couldn't remember any problems. There was no Victoria for a second… Just Edward and me.

"Sorry things got interesting yesterday… But I'm yours again", he said and kissed my cheek.

"Oh…." I didn't want to remember Victoria but I had to. "So what did you find out?"

"Well werewolves said she's no longer in their area, but they are still going to help us. Alice hasn't seen anything but she thinks the sight will come as soon as Victoria has a plan."

"So she doesn't have a plan?" It was odd… Victoria had to have a plan. It wasn't normal for a vampire to appear so near her haul without a plan.

"We think her plan went wrong so now she needs a new one. So there's no worry now. Emmett and Carlisle are hunting in the North and werewolves took the South. I think we will find her before she founds us."

Then my stomach croaked too loud. Edward sighed and passed my meal to me. There was a delicious salad and rye bread with eggs. It looked delicious and healthy.

"I made it so hope you like it. I'm not really good at cooking", he grinned.

"It looks good. Thanks Edward", I smiled and started eating while he looked at me. It felt a bit inhibitive when somebody stared when I ate.

"Jacob and Sam are coming." Esme informed. "Rosalie-honey, could you make some food for our guests? You know how hungry they are."

"Yes sir…" Rosalie murmured in disbelief. She couldn't understand why her family was trying to please werewolves.

I was with Alice and Edward was on the phone with Carlisle. Think Carlisle and Emmett were coming back home to meet the werewolves. It felt like some kind of army was having a meeting or something.

Soon the meal was on the table. Tasty and fragrant beef soup with hot and freshly baked bread. All that made by Rosalie. I had thought she wouldn't make anything good for our guests but maybe Esme had guarded her or something.

"Bellaaa!" Jacob came in. He smiled widely like everything was okay. It took my breath away. It was like in the old times when everything was okay. I so adored this smile of his.

He hugged me tightly and let me down when Edward started snarling. I looked maliciously at my boyfriend. He was spoiling everything…

"Where are Carlisle and Emmett?" Sam asked Edward.

"They're coming. I can already hear them."

In a half minute Edward's 'brother' and 'father' were standing in the hall with us. Carlisle shook hands with our guests.

"So what did you find out?" Emmett asked in a rude voice.

"She's in the woods. Thousand kilometers to the south. Think she's injured or something because she is moving so slowly", Sam answered.

"If she is she's going to be a very easy haul. No wonder if she don't have a plan", Carlisle said. He sounded like they had already won. "In which way she was going?"

"East. So she has no plan to go after you. I thought we should go in a group and find out what she is doing", Jacob said.

Carlisle nodded. "That's a good idea. Girls, do you want to stay with Bella while we are going with the werewolves?"

"I'll come with you." Rosalie was quick to point out that she was _not_ going to babysit me again.

"We can stay with Alice", Esme said and smiled to her husband.

"So you call your gang and we can get going while she's still in the woods", Emmett said.

Jacob and Sam left back to La Push. Soon Edward and others went too…


End file.
